


Tweetle Beetle Battles

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a great babysitter, Established Relationship, F/M, John and Melissa have twin girls, Just a ball of fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can tell you the exact moment that he knew he was going to be with Derek for the rest of his life. </p>
<p>He walked into his dad and Melissa’s house after work one Thursday for their weekly family dinner to find Derek reading Fox in Socks to his sisters. Not only that, he was wolfed out while he read to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweetle Beetle Battles

**Author's Note:**

> My nephew was reading Fox in Socks to me the other day and it hit me that Derek reading it while wolfed out would be adorable. So I wrote a drabble about it.

Stiles can tell you the exact moment that he knew he was going to be with Derek for the rest of his life. 

He walked into his dad and Melissa’s house after work one Thursday for their weekly family dinner to find Derek reading Fox in Socks to his sisters. Not only that, he was wolfed out while he read to them. 

Sabrina loved to be held and talked to, she could care less what you were saying, she just wanted someone to talk to her and cuddle with her. Surprisingly, Derek was the first to figure it out and was always the first to volunteer to take her when she was fussy.

Lizzie on the other hand didn’t care what was going on around her if one of the wolves had their fangs out or eyes glowing. She had been fascinated from the very first time she saw Derek wolf out. She had been crying for almost an hour one night when they were babysitting and he tried it out of frustration because it worked on Cora when she was a baby. Lizzie laughed for almost five minutes when she noticed that his eyebrows had disappeared, all the while dragging her little hands all over his face. 

That was actually the moment that Stiles had finally admitted to himself that he had been in love with Derek for years. As soon as the girls had gone down for the night Stiles kissed him and they’ve been together ever since.

But Derek, sitting with Stiles almost two year old sisters, reading about tweetle beetle battles while wolfed out and all Stiles could think was that he wanted to marry that man and couldn’t wait to have kids with him.

And going by the look on John and Melissa’s faces when they saw how Stiles reacted, they knew it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
